memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2371 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 48000.0 - 48212.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne udostępniła urządzenie maskujące dla okrętu Starfleet w zamian za raporty z misji Starfleet z Gamma Kwadrant. :Urządzenie maskujące zostało zainstalowane na U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. Do okrętu został tymczasowo przydzielony oficer Romulańskiej Floty Imperialnej Subkomandor T'Rul do obsługi urządzenia maskującego. (DS9: The Search, Part I) :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 został przydzielony do stacji DS9. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48000.0 - 48594.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Banea, UFC 485941 system, Delta Kwadrant :Wybuchła wojna między gatunkami Banea i Numiri. (VOY: Ex Post Facto) Czas Gwiezdny: 48038.5 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 statek klasy Intrepid opuścił stocznię i udał się do Ziemskiej Stacji McKinley. (VOY: Relativity) Czas Gwiezdny: 48038.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita Ziemska stacja McKinley :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został oddany do służby pod dowództwem Kapitan Kathryn Janeway. (VOY: Relativity) Czas Gwiezdny: 48212.4 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Dowództwo Starfleet wprowadziło nowy wzór odznaki Starfleet. (DS9: The Search, Part I) :Michael Eddington został przydzielony na DS9 jako szef ochrony. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48212.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Gamma Kwadrant :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 pod dowództwem komandora Sisko wyruszył na swą pierwszą misję. Poleciał do Gamma Kwadrant w celu odnalezienia przywódców Dominium. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48213.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Search, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Callinon VII, Callinon system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 kontynuuowała misję poszukiwania Założycieli. W tym celu przyleciała na orbitę planety Callinon VII, gdzie odnaleźli przekaźnik podprzestrzenny sieci komunikacyjnej Dominium. Niedługo później okręt została zaatakowany przez statki Jem'Hadar i ciężko uszkodzony. Załoga U.S.S. Defiant została schwytana przez Dominium, którego przedstawiciele poddają ich symulacji, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak zachowa się Federacja w przypadku pojawienia się sił Dominium w Alpha Kwadrant. Po przeprowadzeniu eksperymentu okręt i jego załoga zostali wypuszczeni. (DS9: The Search, Part I i Part II) Pierwszy kontakt : Założyciele :Zostało odkryte, że przywódcami Dominium się Zmienni, zwani także Założycielami. Odo odkrył swoje pochodzenie. (DS9: The Search, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 48217.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Search, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 48224.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Na stacji kosmicznej Deep Space Nine w Barze Quark's zginął Kozak, głowa Klingońskiego Domu. (DS9: House of Quark) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Quark ożenił się z Klingonką Grilka wdową po Kozaku i chwilowo zostaje głową Domu Kozaka, który zmienił nazwę na Dom Quarka. (DS9: House of Quark) :D'Gor został zdyskredytowany przez Gowrona. Grilka otrzymuała specjalną dyspensę. Na jej mocy może zostać głową swojego rodu. Rozwodzi się z Quarkiem i od tej pory Dom Quarka (wcześniej Kozaka) staje się Domem Grilki. (DS9: House of Quark) Czas Gwiezdny: 48230.97 - 48237.74 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trill (planeta), Trill system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Trill :Została odkryta prawda o Joran Belar, który okazał się być jednym z gospodarzy symbiontu Dax. (DS9: Equilibrium) Czas Gwiezdny: 48244.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Major Kira Nerys została porwana przez agentów Kasty Obsydianowej i zmieniono chirurgicznie wygląd na Cardassiankę Ilianę Ghemor w celu zdemaskowania Legata Tekeny Ghemora, przywódcy Cardassiańskiego Ruchu Dysydenckiego. (DS9: Second Skin) Czas Gwiezdny: 48247.11 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Strefa Zdemilitaryzowana, Alpha Kwadrant :Tuvok rozpoczął infiltrację Maquis i trafił na pokład Val Jean dowodzonego przez Chakotay. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48247.11 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Badlands, Alpha Kwadrant :Val Jean dowodzony przez Chakotay był ścigany przez Cardassiański okręt klasy Galor. W Badlands, Cardassiański okręt został uszkodzony na skutek burzy plazmowej. Natomiast Val Jean, został przeniesiony przez Opiekuna do Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48266.29 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Chorąży Lyndsay Ballard kończy Akademię Floty Gwiezdnej. Otrzymuje przydział na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 do działu maszynowni. (VOY: Ashes to Ashes) Czas Gwiezdny: 48269.03 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Kapitan Janeway zaproponowała Tom Paris byłemu oficerowi Starfleet oraz byłemu Maquis dołączenie do misji poszukiwania, statku Maquis dowodzonego przez Chakotay. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48301.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Na stacji Deep Space 9 w wraku statku z Gamma Kwadrant znaleziono dziecko. Jak się okazało był to młody Jem'Hadar. Odkryto, że Jem'Hadar byli uzależnieni od enzymu izogenicznego - białego ketracelu. (DS9: The Abandoned) Czas Gwiezdny: 48306.24 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Chorąży Harry Kim rozpoczął służbę na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 jako oficer operacyjny. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48307.5 (alternatywna linia czasu) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-483075 :Od tego momentu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zostaje oficjalnie uznany za zaginiony. Data ta została wybrana przez Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej ponieważ stanowi datę ostatniego kontaktu z U.S.S. Voyager. W rzeczywistości, okręt zaginął nieco później -ok. Czasu Gwiezdnego 48315. (VOY: Non Sequitur) Czas Gwiezdny: 48315 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wachlarz, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został przeniesiony do Delta Kwadrant przez nieznany fenomen.(VOY: Caretaker, Part I, Year of Hell, Part I) :W wyniku tego przeniesienia zginęła część załogi. Wśród nich byli Komandor Porucznik Cavit, Porucznik Stadi oraz Główny Inżynier, pielęgniarka i Główny Oficer Medyczny. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) :EMH został po raz pierwszy aktywowany w Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I, Year of Hell, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48315.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ocampa, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nacene, Talaxian, Kazon, Ocampa :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odnalazł Val Jean statek Maquis, który także został przerzucony przez Opiekuna do Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I) Wachlarz :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami z Delta Kwadrant: Ocampa, Talaxianami i Kazon z sekty Kazon-Ogla. Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Nacene pochodzącym z innej galaktyki, której przedstawiciel był zwany przez Ocampa – Opiekunem. (VOY: Caretaker, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 48315.6 (około) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wachlarz, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant :Val Jean został zniszczony w bitwie z trzema statkami Kazonami Ogla. Janeway zniszczyła stację Opiekuna. (VOY: Caretaker, Part II) :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 rozpoczęła podróż powrotną z Delta Kwadrant do przestrzeni Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Do pokonania ma ponad 70 000 lat świetlnych. Do załogi okrętu dołączyli, dowodzeni przez Chakotay członkowie Maquis oraz Talaxianin Neelix i Kes pochodząca z gatunku Ocampa . (VOY: Caretaker, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 48423.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Meridian, Trialus system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Meridian :W tym wszechświecie ponownie pojawiła się planeta Meridian. Załoga U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 dokonała nieudanej próby utrzymania tej planety w tym wymiarze. (DS9: Meridian) Czas Gwiezdny: 48439.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 napotkała na osobliwość kwantową typ 4. (VOY: Parallax) Czas Gwiezdny: 48439.7 - 48486.05 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :B'Elanna Torres otrzymała stanowisko Głównego Inżyniera na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Parallax) Czas Gwiezdny: 48486.05 - 48532.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-484860, UFC 484860 system, Delta Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-484860 :opis (VOY: Time and Again) Czas Gwiezdny: 48467.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Członek Maquis Thomas Riker, podając się za Komandora Williama Rikera, porywa U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 i będącą na jego pokładzie Major Kira Nerys. Grupa Maquis za pomocą statku próbowała dotrzeć do systemu Orias, by zniszczyć budowaną przez Kastę Obsydianową i Tal'Shiar flotę. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Orias system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :W skutku silnego oporu Cardassiańskiej floty, Riker nie zdołał dotrzeć do Orias. Aby ocalić swoją załogę, zgadza się poddać okręt. Dzięki Komandorowi Sisko, który nakłonił Gul Dukata do ustępstw, Thomas Riker nie został skazany na karę śmierci, lecz na dożywocie w Cardassiańskim obozie pracy na planecie Leison II. Załoga Maquis, oraz U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 zostały oddane w ręce Federacji. (DS9: Defiant). :Cardassiańska Kasta Obsydianowa i Romulańskie Tal'Shiar potajemnie przygotowywał się do ataku na Dominium, budując flotę w systemie Orias. (DS9: Defiant) Czas Gwiezdny: 48471.93 - 48476.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Mardah została przyjęta do Akademii Nauk na planecie Regulus III. (DS9: Fascination) :Lwaxana Troi przybyła na stację Deep Space 9, gdzie brała udział w Bajorańskim Festiwalu Wdzięczności (Peldor Festiwal). (DS9: Fascination) Czas Gwiezdny: 48481.2 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Dowództwo Starfleet poprosił oficerów starszego sztabu stacji kosmicznej Deep Space Nine, aby wzięli udziału w corocznym sympozjum Starfleet na temat Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Past Tense, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48481.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Na skutek awarii transportera Benjamin Sisko, Bashir i Dax zostali przeniesieni w czasie do 2024 roku. Zakłócają bieg historii, mieszając się w zamieszki zwane później Zamieszkami Bella. Aby naprawić wyrządzone szkody, Sisko zdecydował się podać za przywódcę zamieszek Gabriel Bell. (DS9: Past Tense, Part I & Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 48498.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Vedek Bareil umarł na stacji Deep Space Nine wyniku obrażeń poniesionych podczas wypadku na transporterze zmierzającym do stacji. Przed śmiercią udało mu się dokończyć negocjacje z Cardassianami. Kai Winn i Legat Turrel podpisali historyczny traktat pokojowy między Bajor i Cardassiańską Unią. (DS9: Life Support) Czas Gwiezdny: 48521.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Nog postanawił wstąpić do Starfleet i podjąć naukę w Akademii Starfleet. Sisko wydał dla niego list referencyjny, umożliwiający osobie, której świat nie jest światem członkowskim Federacji, przystąpienie do egzaminów do Akademii. (DS9: Heart of Stone) Czas Gwiezdny: 48532.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-485324, UFC 485324 system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-485325, UFC 485325 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Vidiianie :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dokonała pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkiem Vidiian. (VOY: Phage) Czas Gwiezdny: 48543.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Federacja przy współpracy z Cardssiańskimi naukowcami uruchamiają przekaźnik podprzestrzenny umożliwiający łączności podprzestrzenną pomiędzy Alpha, a Gamma Kwadrant poprzez Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny. (DS9: Destiny) Czas Gwiezdny: 48546.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nuklogeniczna forma życia :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 napotykał nieznaną dotąd Federacji nukleogeniczną formę życia fizycznie przypominającą mgławicę. (VOY: The Cloud) Czas Gwiezdny: 48576.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Romulańska delegacja przybyła na DS9, aby zapoznać się z danymi wywiadu Starfleet dotyczącymi Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Visionary) :Dzięki Miles O'Brien, który doświadczał "skoków w czasie", Romulańskie plany zniszczenia Deep Space 9 zostały udaremnione. (DS9: Visionary) Czas Gwiezdny: 48579.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mikro korytarz podprzestrzenny, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła mikro korytarz podprzestrzenny łączący Delta Kwadrant z Alpha Kwadrant. Korytarz był jednak tak mały, że wysłana do niego sonda, nie mogła się przez niego przedostać i utknęła w jego wnętrzu. Sonda pozwala jednak na łączność z Alpha Kwadrant, a po modyfikacji transportera na przeniesienie załogi. Sygnał został odebrany przez Romulański okręt naukowy, którego dowódca Telek R'Mor został transportowany na pokład U.S.S. Voyager. Jak się okazało, załoga kapitan Janeway nie mogła wrócić tą samą drogą, ponieważ korytarz pozwala nie tylko na skrócenie drogi ale też przenosi w czasie o dwadzieścia lat wstecz, czyli do 2351 roku. Telek R'Mor wraca sam do Alpha Kwadrant i swoich czasów. (VOY: Eye of the Needle) Czas Gwiezdny: 48587.87 - 48599.04 (data szacowana) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia III, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Ferengi :Na planecie Cardassia III, w ręce Zeka dostała się Łza Mądrości. Zek zabierał ją ze sobą do Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego, aby skontaktować się z Prorokami. Prorokom nie spodobała się bezgraniczna chciwość Ferengi i postanowili to zmienić, zmieniając mentalność Zek przywódcy Sojuszu Ferengi. (DS9: Prophet Motive) :Pod wpływem zmiany jakiej doświadczył, Zek pisze nowe Zasady Zaboru, które diametralnie różniły się od poprzednich, co poważnie zagroziło całemu Sojuszowi. Quark zdołał przekonać Proroków, aby przywrócili Zek pierwotny sposób myślenia nim opublikował swoje "dzieło". (DS9: Prophet Motive) :April Wade, Senva, Henri Roget i Ghee P'Trell otrzymali nominacje do tegorocznej Nagrody Carringtona. (DS9: Prophet Motive) :Julian Bashir otrzymł nominację do tegorocznej Nagrody Carringtona za badania nad biomolekularną replikacją. Jest najmłodszą osobą w historii, która została nominowana do tej nagrody. (DS9: Prophet Motive) :Henri Roget otrzymał tegoroczną Nagrodę Carringtona. (DS9: Prophet Motive) Czas Gwiezdny: 48594.1 - 48741.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Banea, UFC 485941 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Banea :Na planecie Banea, Paris został oskarżony o morderstwo Tolen Ren. Paris zostł poddany lokalnej karze za to przestępstwo w jego pamięć zostały wszczepione fragmenty pamięci ofiary pochodzące z momentu tuż przed jego zabójstwem. Śledztwo prowadzone przez Tuvok wykazało później, że Paris był niewinny. (VOY: Ex Post Facto) Czas Gwiezdny: 48623.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-486235, UFC 486235 system, Delta Kwadrant :W jednym z systemów słonecznych badanych w Delta Kwadrant, załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła 247 pierwiastek jaki nie był znany w Federacji. (VOY: Emanations) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-486236, UFC 486236 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Vhnori :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dokonała pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkiem Vhnori. (VOY: Emanations) Czas Gwiezdny: 48632.4 (po) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Jowisz, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Po zniszczeniu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, Reginald Barclay został przeniesiony na Stację Jupiter, gdzie pracował z doktorem Lewis Zimmerman. (VOY: Projections) Czas Gwiezdny: 48632.4 - 49011.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Boreth, UFC 468522 system, Beta Kwadrant :Po zniszczeniu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nie mający stałego przydziału Worf, udał się do klasztoru na planecie Boreth. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 48632.4 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Worf został awansowany do stopnia Komandor Porucznik. (Star Trek: Generations) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Amargosa system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : El-Aurian :Romulański przeprowadzili atak na Obserwatorium Amargosa. Wśród uratowanych przez U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D był doktor Tolian Soran. (Star Trek: Generations) :Z pomocą Geordi LaForge, Data zainstalował chip emocji. (Star Trek: Generations) :Soran zniszczył gwiazdę Amargosa. (Star Trek: Generations) Czas Gwiezdny: 48632.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Veridian system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Doktor Tolian Soran, chcąc dostać się do Nexus. W tym celu musiał zniszczyć gwiazdę w układzie Veridian, zamieszkałym przez 230 milionów osób. Jego zamiary zostały odkryte przez załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Soran, wspierany przez siostry Durasa dostał się do systemu Veridian. (Star Trek: Generations) Czas Gwiezdny: 48663.22 - 48698.73 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Zakład krawiecki Garaka został zniszczony przez eksplozję. Odo przeprowadzł dochodzenie i odkrył, że Garak sam podłożył ładunek wybuchowy pod własny zakład. (DS9: Improbable Cause) Czas Gwiezdny: 48642.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-486425, UFC 486425 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Sikarian :Doszło do pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkiem Sikarianami. (VOY: Prime Factors) :Komandor porucznik Tuvok został zdegradowany do stopnia porucznika za złamanie rozkazu Kapitan Janeway dotyczącego transakcji z gatunkiem Sikarian. (VOY: Prime Factors) Czas Gwiezdny: 48650.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Veridian III, Veridian system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D pod dowództwem pierwszego oficera Komandora Williama Rikera stoczyła bitwę z Klingonami dowodzonymi przez siostry Lursa i B'Etor. Riker zdołał zniszczyć Klingoński okręt, ale w wyniku poniesionych uszkodzeń U.S.S. Enterprise doszło do pęknięcia rdzenia warp, który wybuchł niszcząc sekcję maszynowni. Spodek rozbił się na powierzchni planety Veridian III. (Star Trek: Generations) :Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard z pomocą odnalezionego w Nexus, Kapitana James T. Kirk udaremniają plan Sorana. Kapitan Kirk zginął próbując go powstrzymać. (Star Trek: Generations) Czas Gwiezdny: 48658.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-486582, UFC 486582 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kazon :Chorąży Seska służąca na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, dopuściła się zdrady i przeszła na stronę Kazonów Nistrim. Okazuje się również, że nie była Bajoranką, lecz Cardassianką, która była agentem Kasty Obsydianowej. Zmieniona chirurgicznie na Bajorankę, Seska miała infiltrować Maquis. (VOY: State of Flux) Czas Gwiezdny: 48698.73 - 48734.24 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-482126, Omarion Mgławica, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Romulanie, Założyciele :Floty Kasty Obsydianowej i Tal'Shiar przeprowadziły zmasowany atak na planetę Założycieli. Flota wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez Jem'Hadar i została zniszczona. (DS9: The Die is Cast) Czas Gwiezdny: 48734.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica czarna materia, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Komar :Osobnik należący do gatunku Komar przejął kontrolę nad porucznikiem Tuvok i próbował wciągnąć U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w pułapkę. Dzięki Chakotay jego plany zostały udaremnione. (VOY: Cathexis) Czas Gwiezdny: 48734.24 - 49011.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Przegrana bitwa z Jem'Hadar doprowadziła do zniszczenia Kasty Obsydianowej. Ponieważ nikt poza Kastą nie posiadał możliwości infiltracji społeczeństwa Cardassiańskiego (Kasta Obsydianowa robiła to przez pięćset lat - 1871) pojawiły się napięcia w społeczeństwie Cardassiańskim. (DS9: The Die is Cast) Czas Gwiezdny: 48734.24 - 48769.75 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Leeta zaczeła pracować w Barze Quark's. (DS9: Explorers) :U.S.S. Lexington, NCC-30405 przybyła na stację Deep Space 9. Bashir spotykał koleżankę ze studiów doktor Elizabeth Lense. (DS9: Explorers) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Benjamin Sisko rozpoczął budowę starożytnego Bajorańskiego statek napędzany żaglem słonecznym (Bajorański statek słoneczny). Chciał udowodnić, że pogłoski o tym, że Bajoranie na takich statkach podróżowali aż na planetę Cardassia Prime było prawdą. (DS9: Explorers) :Po zbudowaniu Bajorańskiego statku słonecznego Benjamin Sisko i jego syn Jake wyruszyli na nim w podróż, która skończy się na systemie Cardassian udowadniając, że to było możliwe. Potwierdzając to Cardassianie ogłosili odnalezienie szczątki takiego statku na swojej planecie macierzystej. (DS9: Explorers) Czas Gwiezdny: 48769.75 - 48805.26 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Pierwsze spotkanie Benjamina Sisko i Kasidy Yates. (DS9: Family Business) :Pierwsze spotkanie Quarka i Brunta. (DS9: Family Business) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ferenginar, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark i Rom polecieli na planetę Ferenginar. Quark chciał nakłonić Ishka, by nie łamała prawa Ferengi i przestała zarabiać oraz nosić ubrania. (DS9: Family Business) Czas Gwiezdny: 48784.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Avery III, Avery system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Vidiianie :Torres, Durst i Paris zostali schwytani przez Vidiian. Vidiiański naukowiec Sulan dokonał ekstrakcji Klingońskiego DNA z DNA Porucznik Torres. Na planecie zginęli Peter Durst i "Klingońska wersja" B'Elanna. Torres i Paris zostali odbici przez załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. EMH udało się przywrócić B'Elanna jej Klingońską część DNA. (VOY: Faces) Czas Gwiezdny: 48805.26 - 48840.77 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kalema Aprema Pierwszy Minister planety Bajor umarł. Tymczasowo tę funkcję piastowała Kai Winn. Bajor stanęła na krawędzi wojny domowej. (DS9: Shakaar) :Nowym Pierwszym Ministrem Bajor został Shakaar Edon. (DS9: Shakaar) Czas Gwiezdny: 48832.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Talax, Talaxian system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Haakonian :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pojawił się doktor Ma'Bor Jetrel twórca kaskady metrionowej. (VOY: Jetrel) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rinax, Talaxian system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Talaxian :Doktor Ma'Bor Jetrel na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z pomocą załogi Kapitan Janeway, próbuje on przy pomocy transportera rematerializować talaxiańskie ofiary z księżyca Rinax, który zostały zabite podczas wojny Haakoniańsko-Talaxiańskiej za pomoco Metreon kaskady. (VOY: Jetrel) Czas Gwiezdny: 48840.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Talaxian system, Delta Kwadrant :Ma'Bor Jetrel umarł na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z powodu choroby popromiennej Metremia powstałej w wyniku promieniowania pochodzącego z Metreon kaskady. (VOY: Jetrel) Czas Gwiezdny: 48846.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Tuvok otrzymał zadanie doszkolenia kilku Maquis z załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 do standardów wymaganych przez Starfleet. (VOY: Learning Curve) Czas Gwiezdny: 48876.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Trill :Jadzia Dax przeszła rytuał zhian'tara na pokładzie stacji Deep Space Nine. (DS9: Facets) Czas Gwiezdny: 48959.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Komandor Benjamin Sisko został awansowany do stopnia Kapitana. (DS9: The Adversary) Czas Gwiezdny: 48962.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : granica i terytorium Tzenkethi, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Założyciele :Dominium próbuje wywołać wojnę między Tzenkethi, a Federacją. Na pokładzie U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, Odo zabił innego Zmiennego, który przed śmiercią wyjawił, że Zmienni są już wszędzie. (DS9: The Adversary). Czas Gwiezdny: 48975.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-489751, UFC 489751 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Ludzie :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 spotykała 5 ludzi znajdujących się w komorach kriostazy ludzi porwanych z Ziemi w 1937 roku i ich potomków zamieszkujących planetę klasy L. Wśród śpiących ludzi znajdowali się Amelia Earhart i jej nawigator Fred Noonan. (VOY: The 37's) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-519483 IV, UFC 519483 system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Olympia pod dowództwem Kapitana Lisa Cusak wracając z ośmioletniej misji badawczej w Beta Kwadrant, rozbił się na czwartej planecie jednego z systemów słonecznych w sektorze Rutharian. (DS9: The Sound of Her Voice) ---- Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-523562, UFC 523562 system, Delta Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (VOY: Infinite Regress) ---- Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Fredrickson, NCC-42111 statek klasy Excelsior był poddawany remontowi lub modernizacji w 2371. (VOY: Relativity) ---- Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-505378, UFC 505378 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Klingoński Generał Martok został porwany przez Dominium i zastąpiony przez Zmiennego. Trafia do obozu Dominium w Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow) de:2371 en:2371 es:2371 fr:2371 it:2371 nl:2371 sv:2371 Kategoria:Linia czasowa